epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 59/@comment-63.224.229.97-20160410005920/@comment-26433039-20160410103335
Alright everyone, here's the ultimate killer line compilation S1: "I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's" "You can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free." "10,000$ shoes I use to stomp out a beatle" - "So many dudes been with your mom, who even knows if I'm your father?" "You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower!" - "I read up on your facts - You cure cancer with your tears? Well tell me Chuck, how come you never sat down and cried on your career?" "My raps will blow your mind like a verbal John Wilkes Booth" - "Oh boy! Look what we have here! A transvestite with a keyboard tryin' to be freak of the year!" "You are the sum of everything I despise - With the most dysfunctional family since the Jackson fucking 5" "Go spend some time with your kids before they're pregnant!" "Everything you do is just a rerun of Madonna!" - "I'll hang you from the ropes like a South Park puppet show." "Beijing is in China, you blond asshole!" "I don't like to hit little bitches with glasses, but when midgets step up I stomp midget asses!" "so stop rapping and start feedin yo people" - "Look what the cat dragged back from the dead!" "Sit down, son, and let me give you a music lesson!" "I created masterpieces that will last throughout the ages - Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook pages!" "I'm committin' verbal murder in the major 3rd degree" "You wanna trade blows? You can't even hit puberty!" "Your own music made you deaf!" "I'd smack you, but in Germany we don't hit little girls!" "You wanna be a little white Usher? Here, show them to their seats!" - "So take a seat, Steve. Oops! I see you brought your own." "I'm as dope as two rappers, you better be scared! Cuz that means Albert E=MC²!" "You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll." "When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind" "Ripping holes in you bigger than the hole in your black hole theory was!" "There are 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 particles in the universe that we can observe - yo momma took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd!" - "MWAHAHAHAHAA COME OOOON!" "You got two giant ears, but can't hear that you suck!" "Easter my ass, you're not in the Bible!" - "When it comes to world leaders you, like, literally lowered the bar!" "Why don't you just freaking exile yourself on your little island and hide? Cuz this is a rap rollercoaster - you're not even tall enough to ride!" "You're the only type of dynamite that's never going to bang!" - "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" "Touch mine, Dumbledore, and scorch your other hand off! You fool! You got snaped!" "Death makes you die and just makes my brights brighter!" "We all know you've got more than a boggart in your closet." "The prophecy forgot to mention this day, when I knock your ass back to Gandalf the Grey!" - "I put a slug between your shoulder blades - then ask what light through yonder poser breaks!" "I hath been iambic on that ass ye bastard" "You leave a classroom looking like the end of MacBeth!" "You gettin upstaged Bill, yo you just got played!" - "Nobody's gonna miss you, cuz all your friends imaginary." "so I don't get blood from your ugly face on my penny loafers" "You call yourself T 'cause you're too dumb to spell." "I'm not the one with my face on some whack ass Captain Crunch" "I chop you into 4 black dudes and I remake Cool Runnings!" "Get right back in your van - get the fuck outta my neighbourhood!" - "I'll beat you so bad they'll feel it in the Next Generation!" "Why don't you boldly go someplace you've never gone before, like India? Or... any destination you actually set sail for" "how's your spice rack doing?" "I am the fabric of history, you are a fictional stain!" "now take your genocidal ass off of my bridge." - "your middle name is Alexis" "You should start leaving - Look! Your hairline's already retreating!" "but remember you got famous off of my idea!" "you're a short little sidekick" "you're taller than I am, but you look up to me" "You, a musician? Eh that's kinda stretchin'. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression." "You look like a thumb" "I'll knock you right outta your little Superman Socks - you were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock" "You're gonna make em bigger. You're gonna make em better." "I wanna say.. Todd?"